Blacklight Lightning
by Leon Angealis
Summary: A virus outbreak at Penn Station leads Cole MacGrath to New York City on his way to New Marais. Can NYC handle both Alex Mercer and Cole MacGrath?
1. Chapter I

**Well, since Prototype looks like such an interesting game, I figured I'd try my hand at a story. **

**Since the game isn't out yet and no one really knows the story, this should be interesting. ;) **

**Reviews and critiques are appreciated, just don't flame it. **

**Anyway, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prototype or any of the characters.  
**

* * *

Prototype

Chapter I

Outbreak

"Subject, male. Caucasian. Age twenty-nine."

The voice didn't sound familiar to my ears. It sounded almost distorted.

"Victim of a virus outbreak at Penn Station at twenty-two hundred hours, May twenty-seventh."

My eyes slowly opened to a white room. A bright light shone down on me. I could feel a cold surface beneath me. It felt like a metal slab.

"What's the victim's name?" asked another voice. Metal clanged lightly.

I raised my head to look around. On either side of me, two men stood in white suits that encompassed their whole bodies. The word 'HAZMAT' was emblazoned across their chests.

"Holy shit!" The man to my left jumped and tripped backwards over a metal tray. He fell to the floor with a crash and the metal instruments clanged all around him.

"Impossible…" breathed the man on my right. "The virus is lethal. No one should survive it."

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

The other man had recovered and got back to his feet. "Harry, let's just finish what the virus started." He had a shiny scalpel in his hand.

The man on my right, apparently Harry, wrapped his arms around my shoulder, "End it quickly for him, will you?"

"What're you…" I started to ask, but their intent soon became clear. "No! Let go of me!" I struggled against Harry's grip.

The other man got closer. "Let GO!" I emphasized the last word by slamming my elbow into Harry's gut. He flew back and smashed into the tiled wall behind me. The tiles cracked and fell from the wall. Blood leaked from his lips as he slid to the ground.

"Harry!" The other man cried, "Why you little." He threw the scalpel at my chest.

I brought my arm up in defense and before my eyes it shifted in a sharp silver blade surrounded by red muscle. The scalpel bounced off harmlessly and slid across the floor.

The man stood, legs locked by fear, "What… are you?"

I threw off the sheet they had draped over the bottom of my body and hurled myself at the dark tinted window in front of me. The glass shattered but I felt no pain.

Below me were five stories of open air to the ground. I plummeted downward and smashed into the hard asphalt. Again I felt no pain, but a crater three feet deep surrounded me.

Dazed from the fall, I stood and ran. I didn't know where I was or where I was going; I just knew I had to run.

--

I found myself outside a clothing store. Looking down at my naked body, I decided I should probably get some cloths. Inside they had a fairly limited selection, not that I really cared much. I quickly found a gray hoodie and a pair of jeans. Luckily, both fit me perfectly. It was cold outside so I grabbed a jacket vest to wear over the hoodie.

Looking around, I breathed a small sigh of relief. They had sneakers here too. Perfect. I quickly grabbed a pair and slipped them on. They felt tight at first, but then fit snuggly around my feet. I shrugged and walked back outside.

It was dark and the stars twinkled overhead. The street was almost completely barren, save for a few cars. I figured now was a good time to try to think. I sat down on the curb.

I stared at my hands, "Who am I…?"

I searched my mind for an answer. Nothing.

"Who am I?" I asked again, anger tingeing my tone.

Still no answer found its way into my mind.

"WHO AM I?!" I yelled, throwing a punch at the car next to me. It crumpled under the blow and slid back into the car behind it, setting off its alarm.

I looked from the impacted car to my hand and back again. Each of my hands twisted into a four fingered claw. My eyes widened, but then I had an idea.

Walking over to the building behind me, I punched a hand into the stone. My hand easily went through it. I did the same thing with my other hand. I pulled out my right hand and punched again, this time higher then my left. As my feet left the ground, I placed them on the building too. Three stabilizing claws shot out from my ankles and stuck themselves in the wall. I removed my hands and stood. I was now completely perpendicular to the ground about five feet below.

A smirk pulled at my lips and I ran up the building. As I ran, the claws coming out from my ankles attached and detached themselves from the stone, enabling me to scale the building with little effort.

I reached the roof and looked down at the path I had made up the building, _Interesting._

_--  
_

Two weeks past and the city had changed drastically. The virus outbreak that had begun at Penn Station had spread throughout the entire city. People became infected, but they didn't have the control I did. They became mindless beasts roaming the streets, hunting those uninfected. The whole island had been quarantined and the military had instituted martial law. But I had changed too.

I gained control over the change that had been wrought over my body. I had the strength to hurl cars across football fields, I had the speed of a sports car, I had any number of weapons that my body could become.

The soldiers and tanks and helicopters swooped into the streets of New York. As bullets flew at me, as my body became stronger then steel, a realization dawned on me; I was their primary target. _They aren't taking me in. _I sliced through one soldier's waist, not even breaking stride.

I grabbed a car door off its hinges and hurled it behind me. I smiled at the explosion that was followed by a loud crash. _One chopper down. _

Leaping onto a building, I sprinted up the side until I crested the roof and landed. I laughed, "This is too easy. I'm not even breaking a sweat."

Another helicopter rose up to my level. A voice blared from its speakers, "Alex Mercer, you are under arrest. Come with us and no harm will come to you."

_Alex Mercer_. That must be my name. I raced toward the helicopter and leapt off the building, landing squarely in the open side.

The pilots gaped at me standing there. I looked next to his flight chair. Just as I hoped, there was a folder with 'Alex Mercer' typed on the top. I snatched the folder and shot my hand towards the flight console. It became claws and the console was engulfed in an explosion of sparks. I leapt back out of the helicopter and hit the side of the building. My hand dug in and my descent halted. I watched as the copter fell to the ground below.

I looked down at the folder in my hand. _Maybe I'll find some answers in here. _Smashing a window below me, I ducked inside and ran until I knew the choppers couldn't see me anymore. I sat down on a desk and opened the folder.

Inside, there was a picture of me. Next to the picture, there was a column of information:

**Name: **Alex Mercer

**Height:** 5'10"

**Weight:** 190 lbs

**Age:** 29

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color:** Brown

**Known Relatives:** Dana Mercer

"The subject is known to be extremely violent. Capture dead or alive."

Well, at least I know my name is Alex. I looked again at the name next to 'Known Relatives'. _Dana._ I have a sister.

I flipped the page, and there was Dana, on a page very similar to mine. Under her picture, it read:

**Name:** Dana Mercer

**Height:** 5'4"

**Weight: **102 lbs

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Known Relatives:** Alex Mercer

"Dana is the only know relative to the subject. Apprehend her and attempt to use her to capture him."

_My sister… I've got to find her. _Luckily there was an address under the information. Perfect.

"Don't move, Alex."

I glanced over my shoulder. Three soldiers stood right next to each other, guns raised, facing me.

"Come quietly, Alex, and this will all be over."

I raised my hands over my head.

"I don't think so."

I kicked the desk behind me and it flew across the room smashing into the soldiers. They smashed through the window and plummeted to the ground, screaming all the way.

I strode over to the window and peered over the edge. The screams had stopped, "I've got to find my sister."


	2. Chapter II

**Welcome back! :D **

**Here's chapter II. **

**No flamming! ;D  
**

* * *

Chapter II

Some Answers

I leapt down to the ground below and landed in crater again. I looked back down at the address my sister was apparently at. It was on the other side of the city. "Great." I muttered.

I could hear the sound of helicopters and sporadic gunfire in the distance. _Must have found a group of infected._

Since the initial outbreak of the virus at Penn Station two weeks ago, the virus has consumed virtually the entire city. More than eighty percent of the population became infected with the virus. Most of those who were not infected were evacuated by the military. Those unable to be saved suffered a worse fate.

The infected lost all semblance of humanity. They became creatures of instinct and hunger. They were given some of the same abilities I was given by the virus. Though I had yet to encounter any infected with quite my array of abilities or sentience, they were certainly more of a challenge then the military.

A bestial roar echoed in the distance. I smirked, _Yep, they found some infected._ I raced down the street, leaping over cars that sat scattered along the street.

At the intersection before me, two halves of a soldier's corpse flew through the air and skidded along the street. A tank soon followed, soaring through the air and crashing into a building. Its fuel tanks and ammunition ignited and a great section of the building disappeared in a blossom of fire.

I stared in surprise at the smoking and burning hole in the building, "Never seen them do that before. They must be getting stronger."

As I spoke, a giant beast lumbered around the corner. It stood well over two times my height and its body had no skin. It was covered in red glistening muscle. Arms the size of small cars were practically tearing as its muscles budged against its bindings.

"I guess you've got the strength huh?" I laughed as a grin split my features. The infected got sight of me as I sunk into a crouch.

It roared, thick globules of saliva dripped from its distended maw.

My nose scrunched in disgust, "Wow. What the hell have you been eating?" I waved a hand in front of my nose.

The beast charged at me, shouldering aside rubble and cars. I countered its charge. It swung one of its huge arms at me. I ducked the blow and slid between its legs, my blade-arms cutting the inside of each. The beast bellowed and collapsed to its knees.

I flipped to my feet, intent on making the killing blow. But as I turned to make the final attack, A four-door sedan smashed into my chest and knocked me back to the ground. Another roar echoed in the air.

Running down the street was another of the beasts. I could hear its massive footfalls. _Great. They're hunting in packs now. _I groaned as I picked up the car pinning me to the ground, _They're getting smarter. _

By now the first infected had gotten to its feet again and joined its brethren as it came at me. "Here we go again." I turned and ran. The beasts whooped as they thought they had me on the run. I led them on and ducked into an alleyway. They swung in after me.

The alleyway was narrow so they were forced to come in single file. I smiled as my plan came to fruition. I reached the end of the alley and jumped onto the wall. The lead infected copied my leap, but I had counted on this. I pushed off the wall with all my strength, cracking the bricks under my feet. My arm came back and became larger, swelling with muscle. It shot forward and punched clear through the infected skull and out the other side.

The other one howled as its brother was killed. It sprang off the side wall, seeking to take advantage of the fact that one of my arms was incapacitated.

I had planned for this, however. My foot connected with the creature's face. The three claws shot out of my ankles and wrapped around its head. Then I let gravity takes its course, pulling the tangle of bodies to the earth again. I added a fraction of my strength to gravity's pull, crushing its skull like an overripe fruit. Blood soaked my pant leg.

As I pulled my hand out of the first infected's head, I grimaced at the brain matter and skull fragments on my fingers. "Gross." I shook most of it off, and proceeded on my way.

I heard the chopper before I saw it, and I quickly ducked back into the shadows. I didn't feel like playing with them right now. But as it flew by, I noticed a word running along the tail, 'Blackwatch'. Then the chopper was gone, flying off in search of infected. _Or me,_ I thought. _But what's Blackwatch?_ _Maybe Dana will know._

_--  
_

I smashed into the ground in front of Dana's apartment. Two halves of a helicopter flew to the ground behind me as my sword-arm became normal again. _Looks like this is the place._ I didn't know exactly what do to so I simply walked up and tried to open the door. It was locked.

I frowned and kicked it. The door caved in and fell off its hinges, collapsing inward. I walked inside. It was dark, but my eyes could see as clear as day. I listened intently and heard nervous breathing and a racing pulse coming from upstairs. Walking up the stairs, I listened again. _Right_. I went right and there was one door at the end of the hall. I strode over and twisted the knob.

A shotgun blast ripped a fist sized hole through the wooden door. The pellets embedded themselves in my chest. It didn't hurt, it was more an itch, like a mosquito. But it was an irritating itch. A second shot followed, this time at my legs.

"Dana Mercer?" I called.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Blackwatch bastards! Not without a fight," came the hate filled response as the shotgun cocked again.

"Dana, it's me, Alex."

A moment of silence, then I heard careful steps walking to the door. A woman's head appeared looking through the hole in the door.

A look of surprise overcame her and she yanked open the door. She pulled me into a tight embrace, "Alex! Oh my god, I thought you were infected or dead."

"I am infected, Dana."

She released her grip and took a step back, "What? But you look fine."

I raised one arm which immediately transformed into claws, then into the long silver blade, then back to my hand again.

"What the hell happened to you, Alex…?" she breathed.

"I don't know… I can't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up with two guys in HAZMAT suits about to dissect me. That's the first thing I remember. The only reason I found you is because I stole a folder from one of those military choppers, it said you were my only known relative." I answered.

"Oh, I see…" Dana turned around and walked over to a desk in the back of the room. She sat in the chair and turned on the computer.

"I was hoping you had some information on what the hell's going on." I pressed.

Typing on the keyboard, she replied, "Actually, I'm still unsure of what the current situation is to be honest." She clicked a few times and a file opened, "I did find out, however, that this isn't the first time that this virus has been seen."

"It's been unleashed before?" I was dumbfounded.

"Yes. In Hope, Idaho, in 1969."

I strode to her side and looked at the file on the computer.

"It says over fifty percent of the population died from the virus."

"Unreal," I muttered. "Is there any other information?"

"Not on this particular virus, no. I do know who those military goons are though."

I remained silent and she continued, "They are known as 'Blackwatch'. They are a secret section of the United States military, whose sole purpose is to prevent the spread of viruses and biological weapons." She paused and looked outside as a mob of infected ran down the street below. "This is just another outbreak, but they've sent in their best man." She pulled up a picture.

It was of a man with sharp angular features. His black hair was cropped close to his head, and there was a streak of white through it.

"I can't find a name in any database, but he's known as 'the Specialist'. He has handled all kind of virus outbreaks in the past." She glanced up at me, "Alex, this guy knows what he's doing."

"I believe you. But I still don't want what happened or what the hell they've done to me."

"Actually, you aren't the first one to become infected and… change like you can. There was one such subject from the 1969 incident." She pulled up another picture. This time it was of a young girl. She was very pale and had long yellow-orange hair. "Her name is Elizabeth Greene. She's currently in the government's custody however. She displayed the same kind of powers you do, although her… mental stability is, well… unreliable, or so the file says."

"I see," I began. But the rumble of tank treads and the whir of helicopter blades filled my ears.

_Shit, they tracked me._

"Alex Mercer, we know you are in there. Come outside peacefully so that we may take you back to base," came the mechanical voice through the speakers.

Dana looked up at me, "Alex, what's going on?"

"I'll be right back." I dashed from the room. I quickly looked for the stairwell. I smashed the door and leapt up the three flights to the top. I kicked the door out and stepped onto the roof.

The military clearly expected me to come out through the front door on ground level, because the choppers were hovering below me. I stepped to the edge of the roof and looked down. The tank was directly below me. _Perfect._

I took a couple steps back then charged and leapt into the air. I increased my own body mass as I fell and smashed into the front of the tank.

It went straight towards the ground, the back end lifting up into the air a couple feet. Moving at speeds no human could match, I sliced the barrel off the tank and hurled it at the first helicopter. It skewered through its cockpit. The copter lost control and headed straight for the ground. The soldiers, unable to move, were sliced to ribbons by the still spinning blades.

The second chopper turned to retreat. _Oh no you don't._ My arm shot forward, extending through the air and my clawed hand grabbed the landing gear. I wrenched down with all my strength and the chopper plummeted, smashing into the ground.

Releasing the chopper and pulling my arm back, I walked over. I peered inside the cockpit. The copilot was dead, a large piece of glass sticking out of his eye. The pilot, however, still breathed though his face was bleeding. I punched through the window and ripped him out of the cockpit.

"No, no, please, don't kill me…" he begged feebly.

Then something I can't explain happened. My body began to absorb him. In a matter of seconds, the man was gone; he had been completely consumed.

Images and sounds flashes through my mind at an alarming rate. My head started pounding from the assault of information. _What is this? _A woman holding a child. 'The Specialist' giving a debriefing. _These must be his memories_.

Finally the assault ceased and my head stopped pounding. I smiled as I sifted through the memories now coursing through my mind, _Looks like I found some answers._


	3. AN

**a/n:**

**Dear readers,**

**I am sorry to inform you that my Prototype fanfiction will not be continuing. I cannot say for certain why but my inspiration for this story completely evaporated (for lack of a better word) upon playing the actual game, and seeing just how far off my story was.**

**Alex Mercer may be returning in a different fanfic at a later time, but for now, he goes to the back of my mind.  
**

**Again, Im sorry. :(  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Leon**

**PS**

**I also apologize to those of you who read my other works. I have been very busy and bouts of inspiration are few and far between lately.**

**I am working on it, I promise. A new story may be starting soon as well.**


	4. AN II

**a/n:**

**Dear readers,**

**I am happy to inform you that I will likely be continuing my Prototype fanfic in the near future. I recently started playing the game once again and now miss writing for a character that is so absurdly powerful.**

**If there are any of you who used to follow this that are still around, drop a comment in the review section to let me know if you approve of me bringing this story back.**

**I await your feedback, readers.**

**Sincerely,**

**Leon**


End file.
